


Shots at the banquet - A Yuuri on Ice fix

by MilesDavyJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesDavyJones/pseuds/MilesDavyJones
Summary: After a stressful day Yuuri steps into the shower to relax. He thinks about the day and the steps he took the last couple of months. When Yuuri steppes out of the shower to get ready for the Banquet an evening full of surprises begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters what so ever. This is just a story I made as a fan of the show and just wanted to write a story with the characters. 
> 
> Note 2: English isn’t my first language so please bare this in mind and I’m very sorry if this has too many mistakes for you to enjoy reading this. 
> 
> Note3: this is my first ever fanfiction. Tips and tricks are more than welcome! I really would like to improve but please be a gentle ☺ 
> 
> Note4: I went with Victor with a C because I kept seeing people using both but I’m sorry if that’s wrong. Also I’m going with Yurio to keep the difference between Yuuri and Yuri a bit more visible. 
> 
> Note5: The plot starts at the end of episode 12 so there are spoilers!

A nice hot relaxing shower, that was all that Yuuri needed. He stepped under the shower and noticed how his body was still a bit sore. He found it quite surprising, expecting to feel just fine since he didn’t fall on the ice this time.  
The hot water form the shower felt like a cosy blanket around his body and Yuuri started to relax. The day had been stressful, but even though he wanted nothing more than a gold medal he was still pretty satisfied. Entering the stage had been a pretty big step as well. He actually realised that he was pretty happy about it. Sometimes things turn out differently than expected but that doesn’t make it wrong. And he had get a world record after all! 

Yuuri found himself smiling under the shower thinking about all the things that had happened. Al the stress and anxiety from the day fell of his shoulders and he just thought about how lucky he was. He made so many friends on the ice and even though Yurio was pretty hard on him he also saw the excitement in Yurio’s eyes when he told (pretty much screamed at) Victor that he wasn’t going to retire.  
Victor… The thought of him made Yuuri smile even more. He never imagined being that close to Victor let alone having him as a coach… a partner. Victor truly had changed his live more than Yuuri ever had imaginable. He touched the shiny gold ring on his hand. He was never going to take it off. 

As Yuuri walked out of the shower he felt calm and at peace. He craped a towel and tried it to his waist as he walked towards the bedroom to get changed. As he walked into the bedroom he noticed that something strange had happened. The suit he brought from home and was supposed to be waiting for him on his bed, but it was gone. Instead there was this package waiting for him.  
‘YUUURRIII!’ It was Victor who not only walked into the room without Yuuri noticing but also hugged him from behind without noticing.  
‘Do you like my gift?’  
‘Gift?’ Yuuri was a bit confused but than looked back at the package.  
‘Yeah! Come on! Try it on!’ Victor let go of Yuuri and pulled the towel from his waist. ‘Hurry up we have to go! Everyone is waiting!’  
When Yuuri noticed that his towel was missing his face instantly turned red and as fast as he could he grabbed the package from the bed and try to use is as a replacement for his towel.  
‘Yuuri, the package is not your outfit! It’s inside of it!’  
Yuuri opened the package (without moving it even an inch) and then realised there was a beautiful dark blue suit inside of it. He did not know what to say.  
‘Do you like it?’ Victor smiled at Yuuri, eager to see his response.  
Yuuri, being the emotional mess he is, couldn’t help himself and he just crying while eagerly nodding his head. He felt so loved.  
‘Good! I’m glad you like it! And I think we both know how ugly your old one was. I think you will look fantastic in this! Now hurry up, almost everyone waiting for us!’ 

When Yuuri entered the banquet he became plagued by memories. He totally blocked the part where he got totally hammered last year after his horrible defeat but after seeing the pictures a couple of days ago he kept seeing those horrible visions again. A shiver want down his spine as he thought of it again.  
Then he remember that this year was different! He became second this year! He is with Victor himself! Nothing could go wrong!  
Then Yuuri realised that Victor was no longer standing right behind. He was pretty sure He and Victor just walked in together. Yuuri almost panics and almost wants to scream his name when he sees that Victor is talking to Chris. Yuuri noticed that Chris looked a bit down. Would it be because he didn’t reach the stage? Was it because he didn’t win the golden medal? Yuuri quickly realised he might not have been they only one thinking about retirement. Was Chris worrying about being able to compete next year?

Yuuri’s thinking (and potentially staring) was rudely interrupted when a someone decided tot kick him from behind.  
‘Why did you do that! It hurts!’  
‘Pork Cutlet bowl! How come I am the one wearing the medal? How is it that you had to screw up Eros but you were able to break the world record just a couple of hours later? I thought you were finally going to retire!’  
Yuuri didn’t know what to say. He was in shock. Was he so wrong about Yurio? He thought so much had changed since last year between them but maybe he was wrong.  
Then Yurio’s face changed.  
‘I do think you deserve a pork cutlet bowl tough.’ And he smiled. Then he walked away without another word. Yuuri, even more confused then before, turned around to see were Yurio was going. He wasn’t surprised when he saw Otabek greeting him from the other side of the room. It was pretty hard to miss him considering he was standing there all by himself. The two lone wolfs really had become friends. 

Yuuri started thinking about how Yuri had grown as a person. Then yet again someone got extremely close to him from behind. He could feel his breath in his neck.  
‘You know your butt looks really good in this suit’. Yuuri turns around to see Chris who looked surprisingly happy and had a big smile on his face. Yuuri can’t help but blush and has no idea what to say. Then he remembered: wasn’t Victor with Chris?’  
‘Chris, weren’t you talking to Victor?’  
‘Victor and I just had an intimate conversation… that quickly turning into doing shots.’  
‘Shots?’  
‘Yuuri we all know you like champagne but shots are also pretty great! We had to ask for them a couple of times tough. I think it’s because the banquet is supposed to be such a fancy accession but in the end we got them and men they were really good! We did have quite a lot I think, I kind of lost count.’  
‘Well, Victor is quite good with handling his liquor so he’s probably fine. Where is he anyway?’ Yuuri tried to hide it but in fact actually was a bit worried.  
‘Well I thought so too, but…’  
‘But what?’  
‘Well it’s kind of hilarious! It brings back a lot of memories of last year, you should just see it yourself!’ He said with the biggest smile on his face. ‘I have to go now but Victor is right there.’ Chris pointed at the dance floor and then walked away towards a tall, brown haired man. Yuuri had no idea who the man was but had no time to think about it. What was Victor doing? The thought of going near the dance floor scared him quite a lot but he didn’t even think about it, he had to find Victor. 

At first it was a bit hard to find him because there were lots and lots on and surrounding the dance floor. Yuuri immediately realised these people were watching Victor. He even saw Yakov standing at the edge of the dance floor, just shaking his head. He definitely wasn’t amused by Victor’s show.  
In the end it wasn’t even Yuuri finding Victor, it was the other way around! As soon as Victor saw Yuuri in the crowd he hugged him so tight that breathing was nearly impossible.  
‘Yuuri! Remember last year? I want to do that again!’  
Yuuri was a bit confused. What did he mean? He had to think for a second. Then he realised what Victor was talking about. He was talking about dancing. He wanted another dance battle. Oh no.  
‘Come on! Last year we battled and I lost but became your coach! I want a rematch… and I this time I want to make the rules.’  
Yuuri really didn’t want to dance again and look like a fool. He hadn’t even had a single drink and that definitely would not improve his dancing. But Victor was holding him with so much love, smiling like an idiot and the blush on his cheeks from the drinking made it even harder to deny this man of this simple thing that scared the crap out of Yuuri.  
‘So what is it what you want?’  
‘If I win I want you to move to Russia and life with me.’  
Yuuri was flustered and blushed. ‘Fine.’  
The moment Yuuri said fine a new song started playing. They started dancing and it was almost like people heard every part of the conversation because the dance floor was cleared immediately. Yuuri was definitely nervous (for more then one reason) but Victor was as confident as always. It felt like the music was moving their bodies and they were writing a story together. They were only paying attention to each other and when the song was over it felt like Yuuri woke-up form a dream. He quickly realised everyone was not only watching but they were applauding so he knew he didn’t do all too bad.  
‘I think we all know who won Yuuri!’ Victor yelled from excitement.  
‘I guess I’m moving to Russia then!’ and Yuuri smiled again. He didn’t really tried to win and honestly the moment he knew Victor wanted him to move in with him he almost cried. He knew Victor had to go back if he wants to start competing again but the fact that he wanted to have him by his side and in his house filled his heart with a warm, loving feeling. He was already thinking about asking Victor if it was okay for him to move to Russia but this was so much better. How could Victor otherwise coach him? + He wasn’t really looking forward to a long distance relationship. 

Yuuri was daydreaming about his possible life in Russia with Victor when he noticed that Victor was getting closer and closer. Then, completely out of the blue, Victor puts his hand under Yuuri’s chin, tilts his head and kisses Yuuri in front of everyone. Yuuri was surprised by the kiss but the moment he felt Victor’s soft lips he closed his eyes and forgot everything around him. The music on the background, the people surrounding them: it was like they were alone in the world. Yuuri smelled Victor’s flowery perfume and could still taste a bit of alcohol on his lips. His body is shivering from enjoyment and when I runs his fingers trough Victor’s hair he actually hears him moaning. 

When Victor pulls away Yuuri is roughly pulled out of their world. He sees all the staring people around them and blushes. Then he notices that his cheeks are wet. But he wasn’t crying. Then he looked at Victor and noticed that he was in fact crying. It was totally different from the crying he did earlier that day and it was even weirder to see him cry this time. Did he do something wrong? Yuuri didn’t have time to ask his question because Victor quickly ran away. He was left in shock. What happened? He thought it was pretty bold to kiss in public but Victor had done that before. How did such a lovely moment made him cry? Apparently he wasn’t the only one wondering this as Yurio walked towards him.  
‘You stupid pork cutlet bowl, why did you make him cry! How did this happen?’  
Yuuri just walked away. He had no idea why Victor had to cry so he, jet again, went looking for him. But even though Victor is quite hard to miss he was pretty good at hiding so it took Yuuri quite a while before he found him. Victor was outside sitting on a bench near a small pond. His eyes were still watery and even a bit puffy from the crying. It was so weird seeing this extremely confident person looking so vulnerable.  
‘Victory?’  
Victor looked up and surprisingly Victor smiled, but didn’t say anything.  
‘Victor, are you okay? Why are you crying? Did… did I do something?’  
Yuuri saw that it was hard for him not to cry again as his eyes started to look watery again.  
‘Yeah, you really did.’  
Yuuri was confused and a bit scared. Then Victor gapped his hand with his own right hand. Their rings sparkled under the moonlight.  
‘Yuuri, you thought me life and love. My life was all about my skating career and it was the only love I ever knew. My focus was always on skating. Doing something different, surprising people. But this time I was the one being surprised. After our dance battle last year I thought you were joking about me being your coach. I was convinced that was a fact when you didn’t say a word to me the next day. So I went home to Russia and when I came back I was pretty miserable. I sat on the couch with this golden medal laying next to me and had no idea what was next. No creativity, no ideas how I was going to surprise people and when I went back on the ice to practice I was just totally out of it. It was something that had never happened to me before. That scared me. Then one day after I got home from practise I randomly saw your video and it felt like destiny. It felt like you were calling for my help and so I packed my bags and left the same day.’ Victor laughed out loud. ‘Yakov went completely mad when I told him that I wasn’t going to compete anymore and that I was going to be a coach for this Japanese boy, but it was the best deciding I ever made. Yuuri I don’t think you realise how important you are to me. You showed me so many things about life. You changed my world.’  
Now it was Yuuri who was crying. And then Victor started crying again. They were two happy, sobbing, man who where holding hands. After he calmed down a bit there where only three words Yuuri wanted to say.  
‘I love you, Vitya.’  
Yuuri had never called Victor Vitya before and he could see that Victor was touched.  
‘I love you too Yuuri.’ 

Smiling they walked back to the party, tightly holding hands.


End file.
